Rookie
by Crow3798
Summary: AJ is a uniformed member of the NYPD; the top of her division and so close to a promotion to detective. There's just one thing standing in the way; her new rookie. They've met before, but now things are awkward and tense. How can she possibly train Paige when the damn brit won't listen to a thing she says. Rated M for future content. Current PunkxAJ future PaigexAJ
**So I've been working on this for a bit, but decided to post it now. So far I've got a few chapters planned, maybe five, possibly up to ten, but if this goes down well I may extend it beyond that. Review, let me know what you thought.**

* * *

AJ sat in the break room, fiddling with a crumpled piece of paper. She wasn't supposed to be on break, but she had nothing to do. No case to work on and no paperwork to do. She had finished everything she needed, as she usually did. So, she was just passing time in the break room waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Hey AJ." A feminine voice called from the door.

AJ looked up to see her good friend Kaitlyn smiling at her in the doorway.

"Hey Kait." AJ replied. "What's up?" she then asked, knowing she was needed somewhere. She hardly ever saw Kaitlyn, considering she was a detective and therefore had more work than AJ as she was only a uniformed officer. Usually she saw Kaitlyn whenever they had breaks, or if she was needed somewhere. In this case, it was the latter.

"McMahon wants you in her office." Kaitlyn replied, stepping closer to AJ.

AJ smirked, "You sure the boss lady actually wants me this time and not Phil?" She asked, referring to her husband who was also a uniform. The shared surname often confused people.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. Of course AJ would remind her of the time she accidentally called for the wrong 'Brooks'. "I asked. She wants you." She replied, only to recieve a nod as AJ made her way out of the door, offering Kaitlyn a small smile as she passed.

AJ made her way to the boss' office, knocking on the door. The blinds were down, so she couldn't see inside. But, she could hear voices so she knew the boss lady was in there.

"Come in." She heard a from inside.

As she opened the door, she saw Stephanie McMahon sat at her desk, looking up to AJ. Across from the boss lady was another woman with her back turned. The only thing AJ bothered ot take in from her was the raven colored hair.

"April. Thank you for arriving prompt. I have excellent news." McMahon began, a bright smile on her face.

AJ straightened her posture, hoping this was about the promotion she had worked her butt off for. She was top of the division, did overtime every day, came in on weekends and even went out of her way to suck up to the boss. It also didn't hurt that she was the current women's champion for the weekly friendly wrestling matches the precinct held every other weekend.

"I'd like you to meet Miss Saraya Bevis. You're new rookie." Stepanie finished as the woman now turned to look at AJ.

AJ's face fell ever so slightly. She couldn't get a promotion while ever she was stuck with a rookie, and it took months to train them up properly. But, she could take this as another chance to show the boss lady that she deserved a promotion. So, she put a smile on her face and glanced over at the woman. That's when her smile faded. She knew this woman; they had met before. But she was pretty damn sure her name was not Saraya Bevis. That's not what she had been told anyway.

 _"Do we have to?" AJ moaned to Kaitlyn as she pulled at the hem of her short dress. They were currently stood outside a club, waiting to get in._

 _"Yes we do. You work practically every weekend, and you actually have today and tomorrow off so you're going to get drunk and enjoy it." Kaitlyn replied._

 _"I could enjoy my night off at home. With Phil. You know, my husband who complains I should spend more time with him. But instead I go out to a club." She groaned again._

 _"Well you're here now, so shut up complaining and enjoy it." Kaitlyn said as she was let in by the bouncer. Of course, he stopped AJ and asked for ID. Because she was twenty eight but barely even looked twenty one. The bouncer gave her a look, as if to say he thought her ID was fake, but he let her in anyway._

 _"Stopped by the bouncer again?" Kaitlyn asked her with a laugh when AJ finally found her. AJ just scrunched up her face and flipped her off._

 _"Fuck you. I'd rather look a few years younger than a few years older." She retorted with a sly smirk, causing Kaitlyn to roll her eyes. The two were pretty close, but their friendship was pretty much insult-based humor._

 _"Lighten up. Have fun, April." Kait replied, now she was the one sporting a smug look as AJ's face fell, her face scrunching in mild anger, though she probably just looked constipated. She didn't like to be called by April by anyone who wasn't the boss lady. She had a damn nickname for a reason._

 _"Fine. But I need tequila." AJ stuck out her tongue before leaving to the bar, leaving Kaitlyn to disappear among the crowd of drunken teenagers that had obviously used fake ID's. God, how can she be judgmental anyway, she looked like a fucking teenager herself. She's quite surprised she hasn't had much trouble getting in, the bouncers usually question if her ID is fake whenever she goes out._

 _"Hey can I get served over here." AJ called out as the bartender continued to ignore her and serve practically everyone else around her. She was a little startled when a voice spoke up beside her._

 _"Just fucking get it yourself. They're all useless pricks in here." A black haired woman, with a sexy looking lip piercing said to AJ as she reached over the bar, taking two shot glassed and the bottle of tequila. She didn't even check if anyone was looking when she poured two shots, sliding one over to AJ._

 _AJ would have said something. She was a cop after all, and this girl was basically stealing. Which was illegal. 'fuck it' AJ thought as she picked up the shot and downed it with the girl before she poured them another one each._

 _"Don't you think you should tell me your name before you get me drunk?" AJ said with a slight smirk as she necked her second shot._

 _"My name is Paige. You?" She said, not even making eye contact with AJ as she poured another two shots._

 _"AJ." She replied simply. Paige offered one of the shots to AJ, who held up her hand to decline. "Two's enough for me. I gotta work tomorrow." She lied. She didn't have work for until Monday, and it was only Saturday. But she couldn't allow herself to get drunk in the presence of an attractive woman. Not with the way she acted when she was drunk._

 _"So what. Have fun and drink it or I'll be forced to get drunk with some other highly attractive woman." Paige replied, now turning to look at AJ, sporting a rather cheeky smirk as she picked up a shot holding out to AJ. "Or are you just a lightweight?" She challenged. And AJ was. A lightweight. She couldn't handle her drink, but she wasn't about to give this girl the satisfaction._

 _Without another word, AJ took the shot and downed it, ignoring the burn in her throat that the third shot of tequila in such a short time had given her. She set the glass on the bar, almost smashing it with the force before grinning proudly at Paige. Paige just laughed at her before downing her third shot as well._

 _"How drunk are you right now?" Paige asked, deciding three shots was enough as she returned the bottle of tequila to it's place over the bar. Thankfully, no one had noticed._

 _"Not very. That's all I've had all night." AJ said, already beginning to slurr. Paige laughed a little more before seeing what else she could grab, but the bartender was too close now. "Hey, how bout two rum and cokes?" She called, loud enough to grab his attention. He nodded, and quickly served the drinks. Paige passed one to AJ._

 _"This is a little lighter for you. Don't want to get you too drunk."_

 _"Fuck you. I can handle my drink." AJ defended as she took a rather large sip of her rum and coke before setting it on the edge of the bar. She immediately regretted her decision as she began to feel light headed. She placed a hand to her hea, hoping she wouldn't throw up. Paige noticed and quickly downed her drink. Unlike AJ, Paige had a pretty high tolerance and was only a little drunk. No where near as bad as AJ, despite having been in the club and drinking for a lot longer than AJ. She took hold of AJ's hand, standing up and beginning to lead her to the exit._

 _"Come on, a little walk and some cool air will have you feeling great." Paige said as she led AJ out of the club._

 _"Ok. I can do that." AJ said as she let go of Paige's hand once they were out of the club. She took a deep breath, feeling a little better. She no longer felt like she needed to throw up everywhere._

 _"Feeling better?" Paige as, noticing that AJ could walk without swaying now. AJ just nodded, focusing on breathing. "I know a park close by. I got something that'll make you feel better." Paige said with a wink as she once again grabbed AJ's hand to lead her. AJ wasn't really sure whether she should trust her, but she went anyway. If anything happened, she had her gun strapped to her calf, hidden by her boot, and another one on her waist under her dress. She never went anywhere without her kit._

 _It only took them about five minutes to her to this park. It was fairly small, only being a swing set and a see saw. It was surrounded by bushes, but streetlights from the surrounding roads illuminated it just enough so they could see each other._

 _"What are we doing here? I gotta say, if I weren't a little tipsy-" She held her hand up, her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart to symbolize a 'small amount' "-then I would have been too creeped out by this to stick around."_

 _Paige suppressed a laugh, instead reaching in to her bag and pulling out a joint she had rolled earlier. "Can't spark up in the middle of the street. Cops are everywhere now." She said with a wink as she placed it between her lips, taking out her lighter and sparking up the joint._

 _"Whoa, are you serious right now? You're smoking pot! I'm a fucking cop, I could arrest you." AJ whisper-yelled, frantically looking around to make sure no one was around to hear or see her._

 _"So. I'm a cop too. Well, I start on Monday. Just graduated from the academy, so I'm technically a rookie. So, celebrate with me. I don't do this often and you won't get in trouble. Lighten up." Paige replied as she took another hit._

 _AJ kept silent for a moment, watching Paige. She had been a little stressed recently. Working a lot of overtime to try and make it to detective. She let out a long sigh before checking around her once more, finally taking the joint from Paige and took a drag. When she blew out the smoke, she couldn't help the onslaught of coughs that followed._

 _"Fucking hell it tastes shit." AJ said, trying to calm her coughs._

 _"After a blowback, when your as high as a kite you won't be saying that." Paige said with a smirk as she took the joint back, taking long hit._

 _"A blowback?" AJ asked, slightly confused. She had no idea what the hell that was, and to say Paige didn't smoke weed that often as she claimed, she seemed to know a fair bit._

 _"Alright, I'll show you. I'll put this end in my mouth-" She pointed to the lit end of the joint. "And you just take a hit, while I blow. It pretty much intensifies the feeling and gets you high quicker."_

 _AJ raised a brow, not really sure if she should have any more. Screw it, she nodded her head and watched as Paige put the lit end in to her mouth, careful not to burn her tongue. AJ took the other end in her own mouth, sucking in as Paige blew. After a short while AJ leaned back, blowing out the smoke. She tried to hold in her coughs this time, but failed, causing Paige to laugh once more as she removed the join from her own mouth to take a hit._

 _"How do you feel now?" Paige asked, blowing out smoke._

 _AJ turned to Paige with a grin, "Great!" She said, beginning to laugh._

 _Paige chuckled herself at that. "Alright. What's one plus one?"_

 _"Two. I passed math." She replied, in a tone that said she was actually proud of herself._

 _"Awesome. Wanna do a shotgun kiss?" Paige then asked. She would only get another one or two drags from the joint._

 _"Okay." AJ agreed, nodding. "What's that?" She asked._

 _"I'll show you." Paige replied, not bothering to explain as she took a drag of the joint. She didn't exhale. Instead, she held in the smoke, grabbed the back of AJ's head and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to AJ's, forcing her mouth open with her tongue before blowing the smoke in to AJ's mouth. Paige then pulled back and watched as AJ exhaled the smoke._

 _"Oh man." AJ said after a moment, holding a hand over her mouth. "I feel dizzy. And I think I'm gonna throw up."_

 _Paige laughed as she reached around to rub AJ's back. She put out the joint and flicked the tab. "You're a little pale. Paler than my natural skin tone." Paige said. "It happens when your not used to it. You've just had too much to handle. Throw up and get it out of your system, you'll feel better." She said, feeling a little bad for making AJ pull a whitey. She had hoped the woman would be able to handle it better, considering she had only had one puff, a blowback and a shotgun kiss._

 _AJ didn't say anything else. She just nodded, and a moment later, she leaned forwards and threw up in the grass. She scrunched up her nose at the stench. "Oh my god. I hate you so much. You're a bad influence." AJ said, before emptying the contents of her stomach further. Paige just laugh, holding AJ's hair out of the way._

 _"I'm a bad person, I know." She said with a chuckle. Once AJ was done puking, Paige smiled. "How do you feel now?"_

 _"Surprisingly good." AJ said, taking a seat on the swing to stop herself from falling over._

 _"Alright, you're done for the night or you're gonna pass out. Who did you come to the club with?" Paige asked._

 _"Kaitlyn. My friend."_

 _"Alright, will she worry if you don't go back to the club?"_

 _AJ just shook her head._

 _"Awesome. Where do you live? So I can get you a cab."_

 _AJ shrugged. She had no chance of being able to recall her address, or how to get home, in her drunken, high state._

 _Paige rolled her eyes. What the fuck had she done? "Alright, I'll take you back to my place. It's only about a block from here. Okay." AJ once again just nodded and put her arm around Paige as she stood up, leaning on her for support as Paige led her back to her place._

 _When they reached Paige's apartment, Paige had gotten AJ something to sleep in while said girl brushed her teeth._

 _"I don't have a spare room, so you can take my bed. I'll get the couch." Paige said from the doorway to the bathroom, PJs in hand as she watched AJ finish brushing her teeth._

 _AJ shook her head. "No no no no. You're bed. I sleep on couch." She mumbled, stumbling over to Paige as she let out a yawn._

 _"AJ, I'm not having a guest sleep on the sofa."_

 _"Fine. We can share the bed. I won't take no for an answer." She said, pointing a finger at Paige._

 _Paige rolled her eyes but nonetheless agreed. She held out the PJ's for AJ, who took them and began to undress right in front of Paige. Paige's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, hoping AJ was still okay to undress herself. This is definitely not what Paige signed up for when she went out, hoping to get drunk and a little high to soothe the breakup she had just gone through. It was also to celebrate, like she had told AJ earlier, but not half as much._

 _"Okay. Bed time." AJ said, yawning once more as she stumbled out of the bathroom, shaking Paige from her thoughts. Paige nodded and led AJ through the the bedroom in silence. They both got under the covers, AJ snuggled a little too close._

 _"Got anything to eat?" AJ asked, causing Paige to groan as she was so close to sleep. "I'm hungry."_

 _"You've just got the munchies, go to sleep. You'll feel better."_

 _"Okay."_

That's the last thing AJ remembered before she woke up in the woman's bed. She was surprised she remembered what happened, considering she had a terrible hangover. She had left before Paige, or Saraya, woke up, to avoid the awkwardness. Guess that didn't really help.

She wondered if Saraya remembered the other night, but as she studied her face, the sly smirk that the raven haired beauty was throwing at her told her everything. She remembered. And she was going to make her life as her T.O. a living hell. Great. Fucking great.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. In relation to pot, I'm not advising anyone smoke it, but I'm not against it either. The terms I used are what we call things where I live, they may be called something else somewhere else, so one thing I ask is don't get on my case if I use a different term to describe something if you call it something different. Other than that, please give critique on anything else. Always looking to improve.**


End file.
